An eventful day at Port Royal
by MBFC
Summary: How exactly does Commodore Norrington spend his days when he is not off chasing pirates?
1. Midnight – Deserted bay…

**An eventful day at Port Royal **

* * *

**Author:** MBFC  
**Summary:** How exactly does Commodore Norrington spend his days when he is not off chasing pirates?  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing(s):** You/Norrington  
**Feedback:** desired.  
**Characters:** Commodore Norrington, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Lt. Gillette, Lord Beckett, Mercer, Davy Jones.  
**Notes:** These are a random collection of drabbles from my part. Although it follows the timeline backwards from midnight till morning this does not imply that this happened in fact during one day. The story is settled before, during and after the first and second movie.  
**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story.

* * *

"_Thoughts"_/ "Speech"

* * *

**Port Royal – Midnight – Deserted bay…**

"Please James…" You give him your best pout and blink at him with a hint of playfulness in your eyes. Running your hands over his uniform playing shyly with the buttons, "It will be very entertaining…"

From him you receive his 'I do not tolerate nonsense' face, which he usually saves for his soldiers, or the pirates that he deals with during the day. Rolling your eyes at him, you take his strong, rough hands a pull him towards the beach. He relents, and allows you to lead him to the beach. Surely, something about the suggestion you have made earlier that evening must have intrigued him.

Uncertainly, he stops next to you just before the shoreline. The setting sun painting different silvery colours in the sand, and vibrant colours in the sky. A cool sea breeze plays with your hair as you turn around to face him. A playfully seductive smile dances across your face and sets a sparkle in your eyes. The Commodore's eyes subtly burn into yours never letting on his true emotions but you know in your heart that you are going to get him this night, you are sure of it.

"Sit." You purr at him, gently, but forcefully pushing against his chest, urging him gently to sit on the cool, damp sand. You watch the sun reflect in her eye like an evening fire…how it glows off his tanned skin. He is even more handsome without his powdered wig…

"I will get dirty." He protests towards you and refuses to sit down. _You better get dirty._ You think in the back of your mind. Playfully, you kick a bit of sand on his boot…

"Really James you can be such a spoilsport," Sighing, you let yourself fall seductively down in the sand onto your back making a sand-angel. The feeling of the cool sand beneath you sends shivers down your spine. _This man has just not had that much fun to even know how to have fun._ Your dark hair spreads about your face like a soft frame, and your eyes look up into his…

"What are you doing?" He asks with a confused look on his face. Is he just playing with your emotions? Or is he slowly, ever so slowly, seducing you and he isn't even aware of it? You laugh lightly, your eyes sparkling with mirth.

"For someone how has travelled the world and the seven sea's extensively, you can be mighty ignorant." You hold out your hand to him for the last time hoping that he takes it this time. He doesn't…

"I am not ignorant…" He says with an undignified tone , "I have a reputation to keep up."

"Couldn't you have left it at the Interceptor this evening?" You giggle as you see the look of sheer outrage on his face, "…Perhaps not?" _I'll bet you have a reputation to keep up… I'll bet you do…_ You slyly grin at the lightly enraged man. He is so handsome when he gets mad.

He turns on his heel and takes a step back to the house. Somehow, you manage to grab hold of his foot and he falls face first into the soft sand. A string of words that would make any pirate blush issues from his mouth as he goes down. Giggling even more, you watch the wind blow his brown hair into his face. Commodore Norrington gives you a sneering look which is absolutely useless since his face is covered with sand and hair. As he turns on his back, and starts to brush the sand off of his face, you crawl seductively over to him. "And now, my dear Commodore, a small lesson in the art of seduction…" You whisper in his ear after lightly nipping on the lobe. Slowly and temptingly, you move over his body to straddle his lap triumphantly, wiggling your hips seductively as you pull a wickedly funny face at him.

"Really woman, what if one of the crewmembers passes by, what would they think." James leans on his hands and manages to get his face only inches away from you. You can feel his breath on your face. You move your hips suggestively against his letting him know that you are serious.

"Well, they will think that you are a lucky man Commodore Norrington. Although I do fear that they won't recognize you with all this sand covering your handsome face." Leaving him to groan as an answer as he falls back down in the sand and you realize that you have one this part of the game.

You turn on his lap so that you back is his face and start to unbuckle his shoes and remove those hideously ridiculous white stockings. While you are working on undressing him leaving his trousers ,of course, still on , you feel his hands sneaking up your sides and going for the buttons on your dress. You feel him begin to undo them one by one making you shiver in anticipation, but not so quickly.

"What about your reputation?" You say while you smack his hands away teasingly. "You wicked man." Squirming a bit against him as your tongue runs over your lips.

"You do not care about my reputation," He says while putting his hands back on your sides. You smile at the feel of them running tantalizingly up and down you sides. This man was a fast learner in the art of seduction. "I do so care about your reputation, my love, I honestly do," you reply with mock sincerity letting your breath run over his face…your lips inches from his parting temptingly.

"Hmmhm." Ignoring his comments, you turn around to undress him from the top, "Why does this wretched thing have some many buttons." Wishing that you had a knife to cut them loose as your hands work on the many buttons of his frock.

"Preventing British Naval Personal from being ravaged by adventures young ladies." You can hear the laughter in his voice ,as you look him in the eye.

"I thought it was to keep them save from pirates like, let's say Captain Jack Sparrow." Giving your best imitation of the seemingly always drunk pirate that has gotten your Commodore into an awful mood lately.

"Ha…" You kiss him quickly to prevent the mood from going sour, and before he can retort with his stupid logical thinking. Letting your tongue ever so lightly brush over his upper lip before resuming your task of getting the damned frock off.

"Do you not think it would be easier if I did the undressing?" The logical response comes.

"Is my Commodore getting a little impatient?" You quirk one eyebrow at him as you finally manage to get his frock open groaning loudly when you find another shirt underneath it. "I see why you did not want to come is there even a hint of skin beneath all these clothes."

"Why do you not find out?" He puts his hands behind his head ,and lays back down with a small content smirk on his face.

"Aha…some skin at last…" Triumphantly you raise your hands above your head but not before you have reached for his hat and have put it on your head, "I have conquered the great Commodore."

"That is enough…" You manage to dodge his arms as he reaches for the hat clearly not amused anymore, "I will not have you mock me."

"I am truly sorry could you forgive me." Your voice has turned seducing and sweet as you reach behind your back to open your dress and letting it slowly slide down to your waist. The orange sun shines on your lightly tanned skin, and reflects the lust now burning in your eyes.

His eyes immediately turn towards the thin chemise that you wear underneath you dress. Unconsciously he is licking his lips as he unfolds his arms from underneath his head.

"Is that a yes?" You watch his hands slowly sliding up your still covered calves leaving a tingling sensation behind as you brace your hands on his chest.

"Yes." His eyes still lingering on your breasts.

Letting his hands wander underneath your dress, you allow him to almost reach your hips before leaning forwards and kissing him passionately. After the kiss ,you get back to your feet and let the dress fall down towards your feet and you playfully kick it into his direction.

Leaving him behind slightly bewildered and in an obvious state of arousal ,you teasingly untie the laces holding the undergarment up and let it slide down your body. The cool Caribbean breeze cause your skin crawl, making your nipples hard.

Take one look back at the Commodore who is still trying to make an effort of looking dignified, you run into the ocean diving into the cool salty water. When you resurface and float in the water you watch the Commander gather his clothes and neatly pilling them before returning his attention to the ocean. Your gaze look over the finely toned body. You sense that he is still not fully convinced of this adventure, but patiently wait for him to make up his mind. He looks longingly after you as you drift in the small waves leaving some essential part of your body bare for his gaze.

Containing your laughter when you see him look around for any onlookers and muttering something under his breath with sounds a lot like, "Oh, to hell with it all." He swiftly unbuttoned his trousers and places them on top of the rest of his uniform. Letting your head rest against the water, you wait for anything to happen, but nothing happens. lazily your open one of your easy only to get startled. After some splashing your feet firmly found the ocean's floor and having Commodore Norrington laughing at you.

You splash some water into his face before disappearing underwater finding his foot and pulling it back up with you while your other foot locks behind his knee causing him to fall backwards into the water.

"Little minx." He calls after you as you swiftly swim away from him still making sure that you are not getting to far from the shore.

You laugh at him challenging him to come after you, but he stubbornly refuses to do so. _Change of tactics._ Again disappearing underwater, you head for his direction. Out of trained instinct, he suspects this and catches you under your arms hoisting you up from the water.

"It will not be that easy." He smirks again at you. _We will see about that._

Leaning into his body ,you let your head rest against his chest listening to the beating of his heart for a moment as his hands roam of your body. For a moment ,you are content in letting him think that he has won, before swiftly ducking underneath his arms and reach around his neck from behind him.

Hoisting yourself on his back, given with the help of his hands, you fold your legs around his waist. His hands resting on your ass, digging into the firm flesh._ Gods, that feels so good._

"And how is this supposed to be entertaining?" Apparently the stubborn man is still not convinced.

"Are you not entertain then?" Letting your hands roam over the hairs on his chest finding one of his nipples and playfully pinching it.

"Not really." His voice betraying him by getting a little deeper, and his breathing heavier.

"And what would entertain my dear Commodore?" You whisper into his ear before proceeding to suck on his earlobe earning you a groan from him.

"Let me think for a moment." His voice hitching a little as your right hand slides towards his belly which trembles a little. You let your hand rest there a moment, before letting it quest a bit lower. He moves a bit more…a faint signal that you might be getting your point across.

"Would it be another ship to Commandeer?" You nip at his ear again.

"Perhaps…" Letting your right leg slide down from his hip as your hand travels to replace it making lazy circles on it's way. His thighs tremble as your hand teases the area. You moan softly in his ear. Your right leg moves up and down his leg suggestively, and he gasps a bit.

"Would it be hanging a certain pirate?"

"Tempting…" His let's out a short breath. You smile wickedly as it is followed by a moan form him. His muscles in his legs twitch. You feel his hand begin to massage your arse, and you squirm a it more.

"Would it be me?" Grinding your pelvic area against his hipbone to stress your point.

"No, that is definitely not it." But his voice betrays him. _I'll just bet it's not, my dear James._ You eyes grow large at his comment _what a saucy fellow he is. _You let your other leg down over his hip, and quickly brace your hands against his chest pulling him backwards underwater.

"You are an evil man! May Davy Jones come and get you." You point your finger against him whilst glaring at him. Turning around, you find that your foot is caught on something before falling forwards into the water. Coming back up, you can hear a roaring laughter from behind you as your being pulled backwards against his chest.

"Now we are even." He whispers into your ear letting his lips caress your neck and shoulders.

Leaning your head backwards, he strokes his thumb over your lips. Sneaking out your tongue ,you taste the saltines of the ocean on his thumb. His other hands joins in the exploration of your body. From your jaw line down, they trace a slow and agonizing path to stop just short of the swelling of your breasts. His lips still caressing your neck as you clasp your hands around his neck letting your fingers slightly running through his brown hair.

"Lords, you taste good, my love," He whispers in a husky voice as he nips and sucks at the tender flesh on your neck. You moan softly, and it floats on the breeze that surrounds the both of you. As you push your hips backwards, you find him semi-erect which is rather astonishing since the water isn't all that warm. Nevertheless, you are rewarded by a groan which you can hear rumbling in his chest. He closes his eyes for a moment and your realize this is the time to get even with him for his inappropriate answer.

"James…" You purr only getting a "hmm" in return as his hands have travelled over the swell over your breasts and are currently teasing your already hard nipples, "Is that Lt. Gillete in the bushes over there."

"Hmmm…" Obviously the lack of blood in his brain has delayed his reaction time, "What?" He immediately lets go of your body and eyeballs the bush you have pointed towards suspiciously. Turning around, you let your hands wonder over his chest before gently cupping his erection, which had nearly fade with your comment, slowly rubbing it.

"Now we are even." You purr to him sweetly.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Reviews are welcome and the next chapter will follow soon. 


	2. Evening  Dinner Party at the Swann

* * *

As you step into the large parlour at Governor Swann's house you Survey the room and your eyes swiftly find their target. _Commodore James Norrington, all clean and crispy._

The commodore is all dress-up for the occasion in his new uniform; a small smile graces your face when you see the silly white wig covering the beautiful dark tress you know are there. _By the Gods how you love to slide your hands through them._

You eyes never leave him as you gracefully move across the room, careful not to draw his attention to you. Of course most of the people have their attention on the engaged couple, your gaze draw for a moment to Will and Elizabeth. _If their looked anymore happy I am surely going to gag._

As you draw closer towards the Commodore and Governor Swann you catch the last string of his words. "…Sparrow. That pirate!"

You hide yourself on a chair near a curtain, which hides you from view, letting you have a clear view of the Commodore. For a short moment you are content to letting your eyes feast on the figure of Commodore Norrington. Few only new what treasure was hiding underneath those layer of clothing. Your not to vain as to think that no other has seen what was hiding in the depths of Commodore Norrington, but still waters do indeed run deep.

As your eyes feast your mind ponders over the options that lay before you this evening. _Approach him directly. Ignore him for the evening? Perhaps toying with him for some time? Hmm so many options, so little time._

Raising out of the chair as you watch Elizabeth approach her father and the Commodore. Gazing around you are satisfied that none of the others are near enough to witness what you are about to do.

Moving behind the Commodore you let your hand travel underneath his over coat ever so lightly travelling up his legs to give his delicious ass a small squeeze; At the same time you extend your other hand towards Elizabeth. Your face kept in a neutral expression, only your eyes have a little sparkle in them.

"Elizabeth, Governor Swann, I believe congratulations are in order." You give a small nod to both of them as your hands clasp behind your back.

Out of the corner of your eye you can see that the poor Commodore have obtained a small blush and an apparent loss for words. Turning around so that you are now facing the Commodore you keep your face calm, hiding the small satisfying smirk that wants to come out. You freely wonder what is going on in his mind. _He did not suspect me to be here. Ha it is always rewarding to find the Commodore off guard._

"I believe that you have not yet met Commodore Norrington," Governor Swann gestures towards the Commodore, who has somewhat regained his posture.

"You are mistaken Governor we have met." The Commodore lightly grasps your hand and place a small kiss on it, lingering just a little too long. "A pleasure as always Commodore." You give him a promising smile.

Clasping onto Elizabeth's arm your smile widens more genuine to the young woman. "I do believe that the tea is ready. Shall we leave the men to discus the pirates while we turn towards more pleasant subjects?"

As the pair of you settle down for a cup of tea you are aware that the Commodore is keeping a watchful eye on you. Giving a small nod to the three young ladies that already claimed their positions at the large table in the room before explaining to Elizabeth how you have met the Commodore.

"We bumped into each other one late afternoon." Your eyes twinkling with joy as you remember that fateful incident several months ago. _Before you had to go off and play pirate and take him away from me._

"The Commodore is hardly the man to bump into anyone." Elizabeth's face is filled with curiosity and disbelief.

"We did not bump into each other." The Commodore had moved towards the table and was standing next to you, his hand on the back of your seat almost touching your neck, "I merely pointed my pistol at her."

Elizabeth's mouth opened to say something but she could not quite get her head around the situation. Of course Will moved towards Elizabeth when he noticed that the Commodore had joined her.

"Oh yes, your quiet right Commodore," You look up into his green eyes and see the mirth in them," You did point your pistol towards an injured and harmless woman."

Something between a cough and a snort can be heard from the Commodore you can see his jaw clenching.

"The Commodore was , of course after having assured himself that I posed no danger, so kind as to lend me a helping hand." A bright, clueless smile is plastered on your face as you bat your eyelashes at him. _Oh and what a hand it was._

Elizabeth, Will and you watch as the Commodore scraps his throat and tugs a little at the collar of his uniform.

"Would you like some tea?" With an innocent look you point to the teapot , "I am sure that all that talk of pirates must have left you quite parched."

"So it would seem…" He raises an eyebrow at you and takes the only available chair, right across from you, "You ladies would not mind my joining you?"

The other three woman giggle and whisper among themselves, the Commodore wisely ignores them. _So those where the women who wanted console him after Elizabeth had rejected him._ Will who occupies the chair next to you looks at the Commodore he is probably not liking the fact that the Commodore is also sitting next to Elizabeth, who seems to be a bit dazed by all the information she has just received.

Leaning a little bit more backwards in your chair your eyes gaze directly into the Commodore's challenging him to either do something or say something. _Was it not he that joined them._

"Commodore Norrington why on earth would you point a pistol towards an unarmed woman?" Elizabeth seemed puzzled by this.

"Dear Miss Swann I found this seemingly unarmed woman in the middle of nowhere…"

Holding your hand up for a short interruption, "As I told the Commodore then I was exploring the land that goes with my property."

"Which would be a man's job not a woman's." You give him a little glare.

"As you know Commodore I am a widow so what would you have me do, try to find my husband who is currently sinking to the bottom of the ocean and take his corps with me, in case I am in need of a husband by my side?" You know that you are being rather blunt but he was aware of this situation. The women to your sides gasp either in shock from your words or from the way your speaking towards their Commodore.

"That is a very tasteful way of informing people of your deceased husband." Commodore Norrington smirks at you as he sips his tea. _I hope you burn your tongue._

"Glad you approve." You smirk back and choose to ignoring him for the rest of the time.

An uncomfortable silence lingers at the table, the three woman on your left suddenly feel the urge to leave this table despite the fact that the charming Commodore is seated here. Elizabeth and Will exchange glance with each other, possible unsure what to say or do next. The Commodore's eyes still linger on you, as you pretend to be studying your fingernails.

One of the servants comes and informs the four of you that dinner will be served and that you are required to be seated at the dinner table. The dinner table for this occasion has been placed on the porch of the Governor's house, giving the guests a splendid view of Port Royal.

You are placed next to Elizabeth and one of the young noble woman who attended such parties merely to find a husband. Opposite of you your pleased to find Will, Commodore Norrington and Lt. Gillete. After chattering on about the weather, the Port and other silly things Elizabeth seems to have caught on that something is not quite normal between the Commodore and yourself. _Clever girl._

"Commodore what exactly where you doing her property when the two of you met." Her eyes directly on the Commodore as are yours.

"You know Elizabeth he never did tell me that." You tilt your head a bit sidewise as your eyes sparkle with delight.

Suddenly feeling something hit your leg you glare at the Commodore fully aware that it must be him who is giving you a warning. You drop your napkin so that it falls onto the ground, excusing yourself you bent gracefully to pick it up. A quick glance under the tablecloth learns that you where right his legs are over on your side of the table. Fortunately the narrowness of the table makes it easy for you to just stretch your legs and let them stick out on the other side.

"At that time I was not aware that it was your property had I know it was I would have never trespassed onto it." Is face is untouched by any emotion as he sips the glass of brandy before him.

_Brilliant answer but it is not what we wanted to hear._ Even Lt. Gillete has turned his attention towards your conversation. _Time to put a little pressure on the Commodore._

"That still does not answer the question of what exactly you where doing there." Elizabeth appears to posses a stubborn streak which you start to admire. "No it does not." Will adds.

Carefully so that no one notices you slip out of your small slipper and let your left foot trail up his stocking clad leg, over his breeches but before you reach your goal his right hand captures your foot.

"And you forget your place again Mr. Turner." The Commodore pretends nothing has happened and let's his hand trail up and down your calve.

He is rescued by the arrival of the main course, his hand leave's your calve but your foot stays in his lap. Lt. Gillette strikes the opportunity to ask about your visit on the Dauntless.

"Did you enjoy your visit on the Dauntless?" Lt. Gillette is blissfully unaware of your strange relationship with his commanding officer.

"Yes it was absolutely fascination Lt. Gillette it was very kind of you to offer me a tour of such a grand vessel." You look squarely into the Commodore's eye for he was not aware that you had done things. "I particularly loved the crew cabins it has amazed me what could be done within such tight quarters."

The Lieutenant gives you a radiant smile which you return politely ignoring the fingers that are squeezing in your foot.

"Lieutenant why was I unaware of this?" The Commodore's voice has turned icy cold as he addresses his crewmember. Lt. Gillette can be seen swallowing hard and scraps his throat.

"It was rather a quick decision of mine. I happened to be on the docks this noon and Lt. Gillette was just on his way towards the Dauntless. If I would have know it would cause him so much trouble I would have never suggested it." Trying to pull your foot away from the Commodore you fail but at least his fingers stopped squeezing into it.

There is an uncomfortable silence at your end of the table everyone surrounding you are focussing on their food as the two of you glare at each other. _If only I could kick him…_

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Reviews are welcome and check in tomorrow for the third installment. 


	3. Late Afternoon  A Small stream

* * *

Quite exhausted from your little exploration of the area surrounding your house, the one a bit more secluded from most of the houses a Port Royal, you sit down on a fallen tree nearby. Staring around you notice that you can see the Port itself, a deserted bay not far from your house and a crystal clear stream not far from downwards from where you are seated.

How swiftly your life had changed on day you where the daughter of a noble man, then you became the proud wife of a Naval Officer, before you are turned into a weeping widow.

You think back of the passing year where you married the man you thought you loved but he never desired you. He loved his martial rights alright but not you as he made sure you knew, leaving you feeling cold on the inside.

Funny how things turned out after all, you smiled sadly as you think of your husbands untimely death, one week at see on a supply ship and he dies. Shivering you pull your shawl closer around your body, the feeling of his cold skin when you tried to rouse him that morning. Shacking your head you try to clear your mind of those ghastly thoughts.

The Captain of the ship, _blessed be the man,_ offered to rendezvous with another ship to bring you back to London. You declined, _of course_, it had always be a long life dream to see more of the world. The Captain was forced to take the ship of course during a horrible storm and the voyage took three months longer than anticipate.

And then a week ago you finally made Port at Port Royal, stiffening a small giggle at that silly thought, you do not hesitate to buy clothes more suited for this weather. Gowns made of lighter material than the heavy dressed you have brought from London and several simple night shifts, after all no one was there to admire you or you would have bought some fancy ones.

Your father has left you quite a fortune so you are free to do as you please, _surely men would come and to claim your hand because of that fortune_, but for now you decided that you have had enough of men and their primal needs, instincts and lust.

That is of course until you meet him but you are still blissfully unaware of him as you get back on your feet to see how the workers are getting on with your house. Which is not to small nor to big for a woman of your stature, at twenty-five you have become more independent than most woman of your age.

A sudden creaking sound a little lower than your position startles you out of your thoughts, your eyes darting around in fright, fearing that some wild native beast has found you. You let the breath, unaware that you where holding it, out as you see a Naval Officer appear from the shrubbery near the crystal clear stream.

Quickly you hide behind a large tree not wishing to communicated with anyone and certainly not wanting to have that man guide her back to her house as it was not proper for a lady of her stature to be gallivanting in the wild like she was doing._ God lord no, what was she thinking._

Stiffening a giggle you let yourself sit a the bottom of the tree you where hiding behind. Crossing your fingers and looking upwards to the sky you pray that the man finds what he searches and leaves very quickly.

The sky however does not look promising, the small rain clouds are moving in swiftly as the wind settles up so suddenly.

A soft summer drizzle came down from the rain clouds, without a conscious thought you throw your head back and laugh silently, you loved the way the rain feels on your face. You have do so ever she you where a little girl.

A splash of water brings your head out of the rain and back to reality. Peeking around the tree you squint your eyes to see what is going on below in the stream. The on a rock near the stream, neatly folded, a Naval uniform could be see complete with hat and white wig. Leaning over a little further you almost loss your hold as you are shock by what you see.

Feeling you cheeks turn hot you quickly hide behind the tree again, your heart pounding like mad in your chest, gasping for air. _Surely my eyes are deceiving me._ You gather your nerve and dare to take another peek, and there you that you eyes where not deceiving you.

The man belonging to the Naval uniform is standing naked as the day he was born up to his knees in the stream, with his back turned towards you. From the looks of it he must have jumped into the deeper part of the stream for his hair is wet. The droplets of rain mix in with the water already on his body slowly making their decent down the man's body.

Utterly mesmerized by the sight you seek support from the tree as you half lean against it. _The first man to be truly see naked._ Of course you had some sort of clue of the male figure but your husband had never stood naked in front of you like the man was doing right now. You take the time to marvel at the sight before you.

The man's body seemed to be in perfect proportion. _Nothing to buff or bulgy_. His skin did look pale but what was to be expected from a man of the British Navy, they where mostly covered from top to bottom with clothes.

Suddenly the man turns around but he keeps his head slightly declined, otherwise he would have spotted your little hiding place. Not expecting that move your mouth hangs open when the man wrapped his hands around…

_Oh dear lord above._ You have quickly closed your eyes not entirely sure you want to be a witness to this man's carnal behaviour, biting your lip you cannot help but peek a little more. You are to late the man had since waded himself into the river. The water reaching just below his hip bone, your eyes trailing the dark patch of hair upwards, over his chest and look at his face.

A look of concentration and pleasure was on his face. He was still pleasuring himself, more intriguing he had started to moan slightly. You watch the man pleasure himself until he was fully erect. You feel slightly nervous all of a sudden, your stomach is twirling and you feel the ever lasting ache between your legs.

The ache that would rise when ever your now deceased husband would claim his marital rights , the ache that would never be satisfied by that same husband. You feel flustered and hot all at the same time and you where merely looking at this man. _Who is he?_

Your eyes are drawn back to him when he sighs heavily and resumes to cleaning himself within the water. You watch him raise his arms to trickle the water down his backside, watching his chest muscles strain with every move. Unconsciously you like your lips…

_I should not be a witness to this. How embarrassing but ever so tempting._ A wicked smile grace your face somehow you manage to tear yourself away from the naked man, not wanting to be caught.

The small rain clouds have gather themselves and have formed a big one, accompanied by thunder and lightly. It had started to rain harder while you where distracted by the naked man. Your path has become a slippery and muddy mess and you still have a at least a quarter of a hour to walk back to your house, but that quarter could easily become half an hour in these conditions.

After some strenuous effort you manage to reach to foot of the hill only to get your foot caught behind a tree root, letting you topple over and landing face first in the mud. You let out a loud cry of pain as you can feel your ankle twist in an awkward position.

"How goes there," A voice refined voice called out which had an edge like a fine blade, a voice that was accustomed to commanding , "Show yourself."

_Please do not let that be the voice that belongs to the man I was just spying on._

Startled you sit yourself in an upright position as the man , you did in deed spied on, comes in front of you, pistol in had and aimed at you. The man looked imposing with his clothes on and the fact that he was tall was not helping you at all become less frightened.

Thankful for the mud on your face as it hides the enflaming of your cheeks. Holding your hands in front of you as if they would stopped the bullet from harming you. You suddenly feel really stupid and start to laugh full heartedly.

"Miss?"

There was that low, deep voice again this time filled with concern as he moves closer towards you. You looked at him eyes wide open and filled with some fear of him know exactly what you had been doing.

"Are you injured?"

Only managing in nodding your head at your question you avoid his gaze as you try to climber back onto your feet. Carefully avoiding the use of your left foot, you dare not lift your skirts to see if there is a swelling at your ankle. It would after all be inappropriate to bare ones legs to a man. _Even if you have just seen him in all his glory._

He stands a bit away from you, to your right, as if he is contemplating whether to help you or whether he should not. His gaze does not miss the fact that you are covered in mud and that his cleaning bath would loose all of its desired effect of being clean.

"Can you walk?" His gaze still lingering on you as you dare to look him in the eye, "You do speak English?"

"Of course I speak English." Appalled by his assumption that you are a native of this island.

"What is the nature of your injury?"

"I fear that I have sprained my ankle."

"And how did this unfortunate event come about?"

His gaze follows the path that you have just come down and he appears to be in deep thought for a few moments.

"I see and if I might inquire what exactly where you doing when this happened?" His eyes have turned slightly narrow as he must have realized where she had been and what she could have possibly seen.

A sudden streak of boldness posses you, for a short moment letting you forget your position, your stature and the thumping pain in your ankle.

"I was exploring the extends of my property and came across the most excellent view I have had in over a year." You look him squarely in the eye ,a small twinkle making it self present in yours as you try to keep your emotions concealed.

A moment you have seemed to make the man speechless as he has the decencies to actually acquire quiet a lovely blush on his cheek bones. He however hides it swiftly beneath an icy glare which he aims at you.

_Ah if looks could kill._

Taking a careful step on the path you find that the you can not lean on your foot, for support your grab a nearby tree. As the man rushes towards your side to support you, his arm support yours as his other arm slides across your waist.

"It would seem that I require some help into getting back to my house." You say hoping that your voice is not trembling as much as the rest of your body appears to do at his touch.

"It would seem so."

Letting him help you back towards your house without the knowledge of his name, nor he of yours. There is a certain amount of tension between the two of you as you slowly make your way back to the house. It would seem neither of you are great with social talk, nevertheless you take your chances.

"Is it standard Naval training to point your pistol at an unarmed woman?"

"I can assure you that it is not milady."

The deep voice, with the crisp accent makes you want to hear him speak even more. However uncertain with the course of protocol under these circumstances you know not what to say or ask.

_The protocol flew out of the window the moment you saw him naked._

Your own thoughts make you blush and he appears to have notice the change in your behaviour.

"Are you certain that you are well enough to continue."

"Yes, yes I am certain," Taking in a deep breath to steady your nervous but the smell of him only adds to them, "Besides it is not much further."

At the next corner you are able to see the house located close to the beach on of the workers spots the pair of you and rushes over to help you. He calls out for your Maid Adele, a stout Jamaican woman , who comes rushing towards you.

"Dear child what has happened to you?" Fear sounds clearing in her voices as her eyes narrow on your companion.

"I fear that I have sprained my ankle whilst I was walking." Adele makes a disapproving clicking sound with her tongue.

"I have told you not to go wandering off on this island alone." Adele shakes hear head again clearly showing her disapproval of your behaviour. "I will go a ready a salve and some bandages for your ankle if the gentleman would help you into your bedchamber."

Both your heads turn towards your maid almost causing them to collide together.

"Bedchamber?" You ask almost whispering, a little confused ,avoiding your eyes from the man who holds you.

"Why yes, you must be exhausted from the events of this day." Adele answers without blinking any further.

"Aha yes, quite exhausted." Choosing to go along with Adele for you did not wish to cross her even if you where her employer.

Letting the man help you up the stairs you have him settle you down in one of the chairs. You look up at him as he seems to be a bit decisive less for a moment. _What is taking Adele so long._

"It would be wiser to keep that ankle higher." The man looks around and finds a small stool in your bedroom.

As he places it under your ankle you let out a small groan of pain. _It must have been worse than I thought._ The pair of you stare at each other for a moment his hand reached out to remove your silken slipper. _Why on earth did I not wear boots and stockings you add in an afterthought. Oh yes the are yet to be unpacked…_

"That looks rather nasty should I not call in a doctor?" The concern in his green eyes is real.

He takes a few steps back when Adele enters the room with the salve and the bandages. "I am sorry madam but one of the workers needs my help this instant. Can I ask this fine gentleman to bandage your ankle, he is after all a Naval Officer surely they are thought how this is done."

At first he looks shocked at the suggestion than Adele makes but he quickly recovers himself. "Yes we are taught those things in case of an emergency."

"I will return as soon as I can sir to aid you." Adele's skirts flounder around her ankles as she turns quickly to help the workers.

Scrapping his throat he knees next to the stool his back towards you. Looking at his neck you can see it is starting to flush ever so slowly. His fingers carefully touch your ankle, the touch however soft it is makes your leg move and he pulls his hand away.

"Sorry." He avoids eye contact but reaches for the salve and the bandages and gently sets to bandage your ankle.

You watch the flush crawling higher and higher above his cravat, while his touch makes your leg quiver ever so slightly. When he is finished he stands up abruptly and turns around to face you.

"Duty calls." Is the only thing he say before he turns around and stalks out of the room with long paces. You listen to the closing of the front door before you let out the nervous giggle that has formed in your mouth.

From that moment on you knew that you desired that man.

**Authors Notes:** Reviews are welcome and check in again tomorrow for the fourth installment.


	4. Noon – In the bathtube…

* * *

It had been several months since you had heard anything from him. It was said that the crew of the Dauntless had perished in a tropical hurricane whilst in hot pursuit of the Black Pearl. You had feared for the worst, especially after several of the Dauntless crewmembers returned to Port Royal. However no word about what had happened to Commodore Norrington.

Yet you heard the news of his resignation as Commodore which had made you wonder beyond anything – He had taken great pride in that position, besides the naval life was his life. Until that awful rainy day when Lord Beckett of the East Indian Trading Company arrived in Port Royal with the warrant for a James Norrington, Elizabeth Swann and William Turner.

Then today as you can hear the clock strike noon a man appears on your porch, an man how you thought you knew.

"James…" you whisper breathless as you take in his appearance. Dirty, smelly and nothing left of the proud man you know, "What have you done."

Opening your arms to let this defeated man in and he accepts the offer without blinking or saying a word. You care nothing for the people that see you as you pull him tightly against yourself. Fearing that he is merrily a fiction of your imagination, ignoring all the dirt and the smell, you are simply glad to see him returned.

Not certain for how long you have been standing there just like that but it appears to be quite sometime as you take notice of the suns position having changed.

Letting go off him you reach for his hand and without another word you pull him into the hall. Adele who has seen everything that has transpired simply tells you that she has drawn a bath you nod your head in thanks.

Returning your attention back to James you sigh, which seems to pull him out of his trancelike state.

"I should not have come here." He stammers and steps backwards from you trying to let go off your hand, you refuse.

"There are a lot of things you not have done James," You pull him back against you, "Coming here is not one of them."

Letting your free hand brush against his unshaven face and he leans in apparently relinquishing the touch. "Besides where else would you have gone?"

Leading him upstairs towards your bedroom ,your head fills with questions, opening the door you are glad to see the bath ready.

"Shall we try and see if we can make you more presentable?" Despite your cheerful tone your face shows concern about his condition.

"You make it all sound so tempting." He brushes a strand of hair away from your face as you from your face as you help him undress.

"I fear that Adele will have to fill the other bath as well…" Smiling widely as you notice that he is completely covered with dirt whether he has his clothes on or not.

"I am sorry…" Placing your fingers against his lips you let him know that you do not care about it.

"Now be a good boy and sit." You playfully push him towards the bath as you hear Adele call out for you. "I promise to be back quickly if you promise to stay where you are."

"I am naked and you are holding my clothes where do you suppose I will be going?" James scowls at you but at least he sounds like the man you know.

As you walk into the parlour you are met with an unpleasant surprise. There sitting in your parlour are Lord Beckett and his, _what exactly was this Mercer figure? _Holding out your hand an icy cold feeling grabs hold of your body as he kisses your hand.

"Lord Beckett what brings you here?" You respond calmly.

"An invitations. I have been meaning to invite you over for dinner for some time now…" You smile politely._ He is only after my money._ "Tonight."

Your smile fades a little, something tells you that Beckett knows James is here. The way he and that man off his are staring at you it just doesn't feel right.

"Regrettably I have other plans for this evening." Thinking of your upbringing you stay in the role of perfect hostess.

"That is indeed regrettable but perhaps you and Mr. Norrington can join us for diner tomorrow evening." The smirk on Beckett's face tells you that he knows about you and James, "You will tell him that won't you?"

"I will tell him when I see him." Trying to keep your voice from showing any emotions.

Both men stand up and take their leave of you as you shut the door behind them you can not control you anger as your hands shack. Practically fleeing upstairs you closed the bedroom door and lock it placing your head against the cool surface hoping to calm yourself.

"What did HE want?" James sounds angry.

"Dinner." you say with a shaky voice. Really not wanting to hear anymore angry remarks from him you close the distance between the door and the bath in lightening speed.

"I am cold." You sit down on the edge of the bath reaching for his hand, letting your fingers entwine with his calloused ones .Letting his head rest against your hip the pair of you remain silent for a short moment.

"Why are you cold?" His voice sounds tired as his green eyes gaze up at you.

"I missed you…" That is not all of it and his eyes tell you that he knows it, "Lord Beckett knows."

"He knows what?' The green eyes cloud over with confusion you cannot hold his gaze and look back down to your hands.

"About us." _Was there even an us._ There had never been any conversation about this affair let alone a relationship.

Sensing his inner turmoil you again silence him with placing your fingers against his lips stopping him from speaking. "Later…" you whisper, "we will talk about it later."

Letting go of his hand you stand up to get the pitcher of fresh water. Gently tilting his head forward you let the water run over his hair. When you attempt to pour some liquid soap on his hair he grabs your wrist stopping your motion.

"I would rather not smell like a woman." His head is still down and he is not looking at you.

Letting out a small giggle you smack his shoulder playfully with your free hand. Twisting your hand free you hold the small bottle under his nose.

"I do not believe a woman would smell like sandalwood."

"Then why do you have this?" Even hiding by his hair you can see him quirk that eyebrow at you.

"Because I have this indecent fantasy of finding you all smelly and dirty on my porch one day." Your eyes twinkle with mischief and a broad smile graces your face.

"How indecent of you indeed." Hearing his voice dropping lower you realize that you might not be safe where you are currently standing, "Punishment seems to be required."

A hand flashes out towards you and grabs your arm pulling you dangerously close to the bath. "Oh no," You cry out, "James that water filthy."

The pulling stops just before you are bound to topple into the bath. Afraid that you might have ruined the atmosphere by your remark you stand there silently.

"Well…" Before you know it your pulled into the bath having yourself pressed against his chest. "That is what happens when indecent fantasies turn into reality."

Starring at him in disbelief with your eyes wide open and your mouth hanging open. Of course he uses the opportunity to kiss you, first cautious which turns more demanding later on. Only breaking loose from each other because of the lack of oxygen. Breathing raggedly you stare at each other.

"I think it for the best if we talk before we continue." James looks directly at you before he climbs out of the bath leaving you behind.

Watching him as he dries himself you remember that he still is not entirely clean and he has no clothes to put on.

"Adele has send someone to retrieve some of your clothes." Standing up you step out of the bath soaking the floor. "I am going to change…" You leave him behind in the bedroom.

After you have succeeded in getting the heavy clothes off you pull on your nightgown, there is no need to redress as you do not intend to leave the house. Stepping back into your own bedroom you find James dressed and staring out of the window with strange clothes on.

"I see that they have brought clothes." A clean pair of trousers and a white shirt.

Sitting on the edge of the bed you wait for James to speak. _It was after all he who wanted to speak._ After awhile you feel that if you where to stare at his back any longer you would burn holes in it. Smiling softly as you remember him doing just that moments before he had brought you outside and kiss you.

It had been the time after Elizabeth's refusal of his hand, the near defeat against Barbossa and the escape of Captain Jack Sparrow. Governor Swann had called upon a social visit, bringing the rather pensive Commodore with him. You had already given the offer of dinner, which both had accepted, at first the Commodore wanted to postpone the dinner but you insisted upon it. It had been such a long time since you had a guest for dinner. During dinner you maintained conversation about his interests and yours, making fun of the similarities between the two off. It had felt so natural and unforced between the two of you.

When he did finally kissed you, ever so gently you knew that you where lost. The following days and weeks he either visited you or you went over to his house. Keeping lengthily conversations until the fateful day when all the build up tension exploded around you and this affair started; first frantically out of both your needs to have someone for yourself, later it became more. As secrets and fears where shared and a certain playfulness appeared.

A little startled you look up when he calls your name from very close by, he is sitting down next to you on the bed and reaches for one of your hands. Looking at it contemplating his next move.

"I am not very good at these sort of things, "You node your head encouraging him to continue. Suddenly a look of shock appears on his face and he stumbles over his words , "N..not that I h..have had much of …"

"James…" You have to smile at him and give his hand a squeeze.

"Sorry. It is just that I am not entirely sure what we are having."

"An affair?" Your own doubt shining through in your voice.

"Wouldn't we both have to be married to be having an affair?"

"I don't know," At this point you want to call what you are having love but you are afraid of saying it, afraid to that word would put an end to everything, "It would appear that we have found an error in our upbringing."

"It would appear that way. I…" Anxiously you await what is coming as again he doesn't finish his sentence. "…I have thought about it often and it weighs heavy on my mind. I must admit that I care for you a lot."

James doesn't avert his eyes from you and you lick your lips as your mouth suddenly turns dry as a desert. "As do I care for you James, a lot." Watching as he lets out the breath he had been holding.

For a moment you smile at each other awkwardly until you feel that it is silly to do so and look away for a short moment.

"Yet I believe it is too short after your husband death to ask for your hand it is not proper and people will talk..."

"People will always talk James," Holding up a hand to protest, "I do not care besides they no nothing of when I became a widow."

"And there is the matter of Lord Beckett. At this point I am uncertain of my future to offer you a future together with me."

This is not what you had expected. _Does he want to leave you behind and perhaps come back for you when things are looking more bright?_ You stand up and walk towards the window your back towards him.

"How can you say such a thing," Your anger clearly showing through, "Man can be so heartless at times…"

"Because it is the truth." But he sounds uncertain.

Turning around to face him your eyes filled with tears. "Can you not see that I do not care what happens in the future as long as I can have you." You feel like throwing something in his direction as his serious face turns into a small smirk, complete with quirked eyebrow.

"Does this mean you won't allow me to court you publicly? As is the usual custom within or position in society."

Letting out an angry cry you throw the vase next to you in his direction obviously missing him as it lands safely on the bed. "Really James you can be so confusion at times it makes me angry."

Picking the vase from the bed he steps towards you placing the expensive piece back where it belongs. "Has anyone ever told you that you look rather fetching angry?" He draws you in for a fierce kiss.

"Here is someone tell you that you are still smelly and dirty and are in no position to court me this way." Hearing the rumbling laughter starting in his chest you draw away from him searching for Adele to fill a new bath, for a clean and fresh new start in your life.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Reviews are welcome and check in tomorrow of the final piece.


	5. Morning  A house near the beach…

**Port Royal – Morning - A house near the beach…**

Silently sitting on the edge of the bed in your guestroom you watch Commodore James Norrington peacefully sleeping. The activities and brandy of last night have made sure that he has stayed in this bed. _For the first time since this whole affair had started._

At first you had been very overwhelmed by all the emotions this single men appeared to evoke deep inside of you. Having been raised in of the higher societies of London nobility, no one had ever warned you off this. You where brought up to become the obedient wife of a Naval officer, to be pretty, to be able to play a good hostess for you high ranking guest, to entertain them with music and singing, to do embroidery and most important to give birth to a male heir.

However no amount of upbringing could have readied you for your wedding night. Your husband by twenty years your senior was not a romantic type. He was raised with the notion that women should produce heirs, sensing his age he wished for a heir quickly. So whilst you awaited, with extreme nervousness, the great uncertainty of a wedding night, he gave you a taste of what life would become.

He had not even taken the time to undress himself nor your body. After a few moments of indescribable discomfort he turned away from you. Adjusting his clothes, complementing you on the fact that you where indeed innocent and left for his study. Leaving you behind feeling scared, unwanted and in pain.

How different things could be. That first encounter between the two of you. Both raised under parents of an arranged loveless marriage; no one to show how things could be between a man and a woman. Both uncertain of what was transpiring between the two of you but not possessing the willpower to ignore it.

That everlasting need to tease and please each other. To treat each other as equals. That need to enjoy the silence between the two of you instead of filling it whit meaningless expressions or questions.

Without realizing it your face is graced with a dreamy smile as you appear to be staring at the naked man in the bed. The man that is currently waking up ever so slowly.

"What are you smiling about?" His voice still raspy from the deep slumber.

"You…" Your left hand is playing with a strand of your hair, while the other rests on his bare leg.

"Me? What have I done?" His voice a little more high pitched than usual.

"Well…" You draw out the word as long as possible before smirking devilish at him.

"Here we have in my bed, the worlds most feared pirate hunter, I give thy Commodore Norrington…" You give him a mock salute as you reach for his hat that lays on top of his uniform. Turning back to him with the hat on top of you…

"Go on." His eyes never leaving yours as you stand up letting your chamber robe fall to the floor; his eyes immediately drawn to your naked body.

Climbing onto the bed you straddle him while the sheets stay between your bodies. "Tied helplessly to the bedposts."

"What!?" Immediately he tries to move his arms and finds that he is indeed tied to the bed, "Untie me this instant." He demands.

"Temper, temper James." Reprimanding him for yet again speaking to you as if you where on of his crewmembers.

"Right." The Commodore looks around for anything that could benefit him in getting himself freed, "Might I inquire as what I have done to deserve such an unjust treatment?"

"Of course, "Moving a bit backwards so that you are sitting on his upper legs instead of his stomach. Taking a moment to look at the man, slowly licking your lips.

"I was presuming that I would get an explanation?" Quirking one of his eyebrows at you.

"Pardon me my mind seemed to have wondered of at the sight of your masculinity." He simply rolls his eyes at you as you stick your tongue out at him.

"That is most unbecoming in a lady."

"Tsk. I was going to give you an explanation yet you feel the need to vex me." Clicking your tongue.

"Vex you?" Again his voice pitches a little higher. Placing your fingers on his lips to shush him.

"I found it a rather pleasant surprise to have you appearing on my porch unannounced last night. Whilst I was under assumption that you where out chasing pirates."

Indeed it had been large surprise to find him there after several weeks of absence and worrying about his safety.

"Supplies…" Again you cut him off.

"And it was a pleasure, as always, to have you here for dinner." _Yes it had been rather nice just the two of you._ "However you failed to amuse me by falling a sleep on the settee after thee." _Although it had been rather endearing to find him vast asleep._

"I did no such thing." Of course he would protest to that.

"Oh yes you did James Norrington. Adele and I had quite the laugh about it." Smiling as you remember the look you and Adele shared as you had tried to rouse him from his sleep.

"Then if I had fallen asleep on your settee how did I end up in this bed, tied to these bedposts?" He feels the need to stress that last bit.

"Why James I had the stable boys carry you to my guest bedroom and let Adele undress you." You could see the indignation on his face. Of course Adele had done no such thing, since she was the only other person aware of the affair between the two of you.

"You have let her done no such thing, I refuse to believe that." But there was a certain amount of doubt shiny through in his eyes.

"Refuse all you like but that does not change the fact that you are not going anywhere."

Letting your hand trail for his neckline downwards, letting it rest over his heart. "Now what am I going to do with you…"

"You could untie me." He gives you on of his rare smiles that seem to lighten up his entire face. _He is to serious for his own good._

"There is no amusement at all if I where to do that." A small knock on the door lets you know that Adele has put breakfast on the floor outside.

"I forbid you to open that door." His breathing his increased and his looks slightly panicked.

"You forbid me things in my own house?" Raising your eyebrow at him. "What if that is Lt. Gillette searching for his Commanding Officer."

"No.." He says scared that actually shocked.

"What if they have managed to capture Sparrow? Have you thought about that?"

"They have not captured Sparrow that is not possible."

"But how can you be so certain of that." Clambering of the bed you put back on the robe and open the door forgetting that his hat is still on your head.

Looking around you can see Adele cleaning the other rooms and opening the windows, she laughs at you at points at your head. You smile back and thank her for the breakfast she has made.

"James do you like banana bread?"

"Pardon?"

Turning around you enter the room again and close the door behind you with you foot. Setting the tray on the left side of James you turn to him and more or less shout at him.

"Commodore Norrington I ask if you like banana bread." You stand straight as you hold the by now offended piece of banana bread in your hand, trying very hard not to laugh. As you can hear him snort.

"Now your just being silly."

"Am I?" Letting the robe drop on the floor again you climb back on the bad careful not to turn over the tray. You setting back down on his stomach as you hold the piece of banana bread in your hands looking at it thought fully.

At the moment James opens his mouth to say something you take a bit of the bread and wiggle with delight, moaning ever so softly at the taste of the bread. Of course there are more delicious things to eat but that was not the point right now.

"Darling close your mouth it is very unbecoming for a Commodore to lay in bed with his mouth open." With two lingers you push his mouth closed as you continue to munch on the piece of bread.

Again he pulls hard at the restrains that hold him to the bed but you doubt that he will leave even if the restrains are gone. Having finished the piece of banana bread your eyes land back on the tray, smiling you take a little canister.

"What was that? You like honey better?" Giggling at the high pitched moan that escapes the Commodore you dip your finger in the canister before putting said finger against his lips.


End file.
